janandarjensjofandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate vs Ninja
Pirate vs Ninja (spelled without a dot on the vs) is the Jan and Arjen Sjo's main series. It currently has three main episodes, a Documentary and one spinoff. Pirate vs Ninja was the first true Jan and Arjen Sjo episode. Story Pirate vs Ninja 1 The story revolves around a young and promising agent of the WGO (world government organisation) They call him the BPM a.k.a. Badass Punk Mutherfucker. When he is ask to take out a pirate and ninja who are running amok in the city of Haarlem he goes after them. After defeating both the ninja and pirate, instead of killing them, he treats them to a drink. Pirate vs Ninja 2: Rise of the Machines A while later the pirate and ninja are still terrorizing the world, not having been properly disposed of last time. So, the World Government Organisation has had enough and decides to replace the badass punk mutherfucker. When the council explains to the B.P.M. that he's being replaced by a robot, the BPM gets very depressed. A scientist finds him in a bar drowning his sorrows. With the right encouragement and being used as a punching bag the B.P.M. decides to help defeat the robot in order to prove his worth. Tales of the WGO (Pirate vs Ninja 2.5) In this spinoff the councilmen, codenamed Mr.J, Mr. A, and Mr. S, are in a frenzy. The robot is defeated, their top agent is missing, the Great Leader is growing impatient, and the lighting needs fixing. During their meeting they call in the engineer of the robot and ask him how the robot could be defeated. The scientist had misunderstood the council and gave the robot pockets instead of rockets. After a wrongly placed trapdoor the scientist can leave again unharmed. The topic shifts to a flashback of meeting the B.P.M. and they wonder where he could be. All of a sudden the Great Leader calls them and tells them to use any means necessary to defeat the Pirate and Ninja. The ligthing holds out just long enough to make the council decide to play the trump card. Pirate vs Ninja 3: The Last Stand The story continues with the Ninja and the Pirate who are playing chess. The pirate loses and they start fighting. Next the B.P.M. shows up before the council declaring that he destroyed the robot and wants his job back. They turn him down and the B.P.M. says that they will regret this decision. After a while he finds the Pirate and Ninja and beats the shit out of them. He recruits them to throw over the W.G.O. and they happily accept. While they raid the W.G.O. the Great Leader tells the council to use the trump card meaning the gun in front of them. When they shoot eachother Mr. J turns into a Viking, Mr.A turns into a Cowboy, and Mr. S becomes a Commando. They are ready to face the challenge. When the two forces collide in the hallway they seperate into three groups. The first group consists of the Pirate and the Viking who both run off in a different direction. The second group contains the Ninja and the Cowboy. They will fight in the gardens. Lastly the third group with the B.P.M. and the Commando. When the first group finds eachother again they colide and a heavy battle follows. When the Pirate convinces the Viking to take of his protective helmet he gives him a blow to the head and wins. Meanwhile the Ninja is showing of the Cowboy with some tricks. They start shooting and throwing shurikens at eachother. In the end the Ninja becomes the victor. The B.P.M. and the Commando decide that they match eachother in strength so they decide to test there skills. They play 11 games until the B.P.M. ends up as the winner. The games they played are: shuffleboard, thumb wrestling, solitaire, dance dance revolution, mortal combat, trivia, monopoly, staring contest, sudoku, pie baking, and math. When the original team meets again In the Middle of History (Pirate vs Ninja 3.5) Today our beloved World Government Organisation is lead by the Badass Punk Motherfucker, the Ninja and the Pirate. But little is known about the events that brought back this feudal system of absolute monarchy.The Middle of History takes you back to those faithful days filled with unprecedented levels of chaos and destruction. Acompanied by their top specialists The Middle of History will shed a light on the events that the shook very foundations of this world.